


Alien

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Repost.  Old LJ.  Like really old and quite silly.  However, it came up on the list of not transferred so here it is.Summary:  One likes necks, the other likes hair—they find a way to make it work.Dorky version of body part fetishes :D
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Kudos: 11





	Alien

**Title:** Alien

**Author:** punky_96

**Pairing:** Andy/Miranda

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** One likes necks, the other likes hair—they find a way to make it work.

**Kink** :Body part fetishes (other)

**Disclaimer:** at my LJ/DW

**_Alien_ **

Alone at last after along week that had kept them apart the two lover’s greet each other in the entry way.The younger one pounces as soon as the door is shut behind her lover.The silver hair catches her eyes before she closes them to lose herself in the wet hungry kiss.Pulling out of the kiss blue eyes search brown before a breathy confession falls from her damp rosy lips.“I want to bite your neck.”

Smiling hugely the brown haired maven saucily replies.“What are you a vampire?”

The calm of the blue eyes reveals her seriousness.“No.”Earnestly looking over her lover with passionate eyes she shrugs.“I just want to.”She tightens her arms around her lover’s waist.

A hand self-consciously comes up to cover her neck.“Why my neck?”

Gently pulling the hand away blue eyes sweep up and down the length of skin in question.A small smile plays at the corner of her mouth and she returns her gaze to the wide brown eyes of her lover.“Your neck is quite beautiful.I love how your muscles move when you swallow.Sometimes I swear I can see the beat of your pulse when you are asleep.”

She swallows and gives a cheeky reply with a smirk.“You are a vampire.”If she were a puppy she would have barked, nipped at her master, and run away to roll belly up on the floor ready to play.

The low commanding voice reassures her to the negative.“No.I am not.”

The smirk drips into a faux frown and she continues her playful banter.“How disappointing.It was kind of hot to think you were a vampire.”

Eyes roll up so hard she winces to see it and a disappointed sigh escapes her mouth.“A vampire with a neck fetish.How original.”

In an innocent matter of fact voice the brown haired one explains.“It would make it more accessible for me to understand your fascination with my neck.”

Looking at her lover as if she’s said something quite lame she counters.“What’s to understand?I like your neck.It’s beautiful.”

Her response is a questioning stare and an eyebrow raise.

“You have a thing for my hair.”A grumble from her lover almost makes her laugh.“When we are out of sight of the others you cannot keep your hands to yourself.”

A growl of denial is clearly heard.

“I have woken up to you stroking my hair in the middle of the night.”

Beaten she acquiesces.“You can bite my neck.”

Trying to give an inch she offers.“You want me to pretend I’m a vampire?”

Shrugging the brown haired one says playfully.“Nah.You’re right a vampire with a neck fetish is pretty unoriginal.I’ll go back to my original supposition.”

She gets a nod and a kiss.

“You are an alien.”

Her lips are claimed with a fiery kiss and their hands began wandering very quickly.When she began to trail kisses along her jawline, and then down her neck it really was pretty hot.Before she knew it the brunette’s hands were in her lover’s hair and they were both moaning.

—Fin

x


End file.
